Another Tiger
by KittyoftheNight
Summary: A 17 year old girl named Kira Sohma, a tiger, finds here way into the home of the Sohma's. Once believing that she had nobody at all, she finds it to be the complete oposite. Mute for 9 years and alone, what will this new family bring for her. KyoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Fruits Basket**

**~Another Tiger~**

**Chapter 1**

The pitter patter of rain could be heard as I walked the cold streets. The sun had gone down long ago, though I still walk the streets alone. Heck, I'm so exhausted that it's not even funny. I only stopped once I had reached the park. I sat under a tree just looking up at the clouded sky above, eventually falling asleep.

**Fast Forward: Next morning**

"What the heck is it?"

"Is it dead?"

"I don't know, let's poke it."

That's what I woke up to, as I opened my eyes, and stared straight at three kids.

"AH it's alive! KILL IT," one of them shouted. Uh-oh. My eyes went wide as I ran, the children chasing right behind me.

"KILL IT, KILL IT," one called.

**NO NO NO DON'T KILL ME** I screamed in my head as I continued to run. One of them threw a big rock at me, which landed painfully on my back. I whined silently as I tried to free myself. One of them tried to grab me by the neck, so I bit them.

"AH! It bit me! The thing bit me," they yelled. I glared at the kid as he kicked me in the face, sending both me and the rock flying. I landed in a bush, bruised and battered, not to mention some cuts and I think that my paw is broken.

"Where did it go?" one of them asked.

"I don't know, let's find it," the other one said. I stumbled out into the street, disoriented, and unfortunately…right into mid day traffic. All that I could hear, was the honking of horns and the screeching of tires and then nothing. I looked around and found that I had been saved from being road kill and was now in the arms of a young man (boy) with white and black hair. That was the last thing that I saw, before blacking out from exhaustion.

I slowly began to wake up. I could hear the sound of voices talking as I opened my eyes. Though as soon as I did, I realized that I was in someone's arms.

"Whoa there girl, calm down I'm not going to hurt you," the voice said as I began struggling. He put his hand in front of my face, so in return, I bit it. "Ow…that hurts," that was all that he said, it sounded as though it were nothing. I let go then ran off into a corner, curling up and trying to hide as best I could. The others looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. I heard three more people come in and close the door.

"So has our little friend woken up yet?" it was a males voice and he sounded very cheery too, it sort of reminded you of a child actually.

"Yes she has, and apparently she still has some energy too." It was the guy that I bit, and he didn't sound too happy either, although he had said it rather dully.

"Hm? Where is she then?" it was the cheery guy again.

"She's over there," the other said, pointing in my direction.

"Oh…how cute!" a girl said as she tried to pick me up. **CHOMP**. All was silent, as I had bit her finger. She didn't even move at all, though I could see that her eyes had started to water a little, but that was about it.

"Bad cat!" someone yelled at me. THWACK, THUD, GASP. A younger male had hit me and sent me flying to the ground and unfortunately, I landed on my broken pay. I collapsed on the ground immediately as my leg gave out. I held it close, trying not to cry as I licked it a little. I then quickly ran under the couch as I saw another approaching me. KNOCK KNOCK.

"Oh, Hari, welcome!" a new man entered the room. He was tall with sleek semi long black hair that covered his left eye. He also wore a doctor's coat and had a medical bag with him.

"Hello Shigure. Where is she?"

"She's over here Hari," Shigure said while lifting the cloth from the couch and trying to pull me out. Once his hand was within my reach. SLASH. "OWIE!" he whined sticking his finger in his mouth.

"Hm…" 'Hari' got down and reached his hand towards me, hand open and flat. **CHOMP**. I bit his finger. He didn't even flinch at all. "That's not nice you know," he said while pulling me out still attached to his finger. "Now, let go please?" I just sat there and looked at him as he waited patiently. It was as though we understood each other.

"M…" I let go of his finger and then started licking it slowly, as though saying sorry.

"Thank you," he said, and then the next thing I know, **POOF**. I was back to normal and **naked** as I stood there still facing Hatori. "Here," he said as he put his long white coat on me and buttoned it up. Being a doctor, he was professional, so it didn't faze him. After he finished, he took me into another room and looked at my hand, finding that my wrist was broken. He wrapped it up and also bandaged up my cuts and bruises. "You don't talk, do you?" he asked. I shook my head no "How many years?" I began counting on my fingers, until I reached 9. "Nine years, huh?" I nodded my head yes. Yes, it had been about 9 years since I had spoken a single word. "Can you tell me how old you are?" I nodded my head, then held up 10 fingers, then 7. "So, you're 17 then?" he asked. I nodded my head yet again. I winced when he put pressure on my wrist. "I'm sorry. Is there any way that you could tell me your name?" I nodded my head, gently taking the pen from his hand and the note pad that he had been writing on, I carefully wrote my name 'Kira Sohma'. I could tell that he was a little bit surprised.

Then I wrote, "What is your name?" on the piece of paper.

"It's Hatori Sohma." This caught me off guard. I then pointed to Hatori then to me, and mouthed the name 'Sohma'. "Yes, we are in a way related, though I'm not completely sure how closely it is, but we are related…we're family." That was all that I needed to hear because not a moment later did he finish, I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. Did he just say family? Yes…yes he did. I actually have a family, I thought that I was all alone. Though I could feel him tense up a bit, I didn't care, I had a…family, or at least a family member/relative. I had begun to cry even as I held on tightly to him. He slowly brought his arms around my back and then held me close to him in a warm embrace. I just cried away, right into his chest, not caring if I got him wet or not, though he didn't seem to mind. "Sh…it's alright, it's alright…I'm here."

"OH Hari? Hm?" is was Shigure, he had just poked his head into the room. "Hari…what's wrong, why is she crying?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"I don't know, I guess it's because she found out who I am," Hatori told him.

"Hm? What do you mean?" he really was clueless.

"I mean Shigure…we have **another** Sohma" he said.

"Oh you poor thing. Come to Shigure," he said, taking me into his arms and holding me in a tight hug. "Don't worry, I'm Shigure Sohma." Once he said that, I hugged him tighter.

"Shigure, you had better not try and take advantage of her," he said quietly.

"Why I would never," he said sounding hurt. Hatori just looked at him as though not believing him at all. Then 2 younger males came into the room seeing me crying.

"Perverted dog! What did you do to her!" they both yelled, causing me to tighten my grip on Shigure and cry even harder, though this time in fear. I didn't like yelling, it scared me.

"Now look what you've done. You've gone and scared the poor girl. And I've done nothing wrong to her," he said defensively.

"Oh yeah? Then why is she crying!" shouted the young red head.

"Well first off, it's because she now knows that me and Hari are Sohma's. Two, you two are the ones that made it worse," he said accusingly.

"Shigure…what do you mean that she's crying because we're Sohma's?" asked the other boy.

"Well Yuki…she's a Sohma."

"Well we already figured that one out ya dumb dog!" I cried harder as the red head yelled.

"Kyo! Now stop it, you're scaring her," he said protectively as he held me close to him and tried to cover my ears.

"Huh?"

"What he means, is that she doesn't like yelling. In other words, it scares her," Hatori stated in an emotionless voice.

"Hey there, it's alright, we're not going to hurt you…" Yuki said as he came over, trying to comfort me. "My name is Yuki Sohma. I'm a friend," he said softly now on his knees rubbing my back a little. I brought my head up and out of Shigure's chest. Tears still filling my eyes as I looked at Yuki timidly. "There, see? It's alright," he said with a smile on. "And that stupid cat over there, is Kyo," he said bitterly.

"Hey! Shut up ya damn rat!" I cried again as a result of the yelling.

"Now look what you did. Stupid cat," Yuki said while pointing to me.

"What! What I did! Grr…YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED IT!" Kyo yelled.

"M…" that was the only sound that I made.

"Both of you, stop it now," it was Hatori who said it, as he took me from Shigure and picked me up in his arms. "she's been through enough. She doesn't need this as well." Yuki looked down in shame, Kyo just turned and looked the other way.

"I apologize," it was Yuki who said it.

"Well Kyo? What about you? Don't you have something to say?" Shigure asked standing up.

"Hm!" was all that he said as he walked out of the room. I started shaking now, while being held by Hatori. I don't know why, but I couldn't control it, nor could I stop.

"Hm? What's wrong?" he asked though I didn't hear him, since I had also started to cough as well. "Hari! What's going on! What's wrong with her?" Shigure asked as he started to panic.

"I don't know, but apparently, she has a high fever," he said taking his hand away from my forehead.

"Hatori? Is she going to be alright?" Yuki asked him.

"I'm not sure Yuki, but right now we need to get her into a bed so that she can lay down."

"Hari, I have a spare room upstairs that we can put her in," Shigure told him.

"Alright," he said as he looked down at me with a slight hint of worry. Once we were upstairs, Hatori gently laid me down on the bed, pulling the covers up to my neck. "Here, open your mouth…ok now close, and keep it under your tongue," he had placed a thermometer in my mouth. "Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please go and get an ice pack for me?"

"Yes Hatori," Yuki left the room as Hatori then turned to Shigure.

"Shigure, would you mind getting some more blankets please?"

"of course," and with that, he was out of the room. Hatori took the thermometer out of my mouth.

"103 degrees, not good," he said while shacking it from side to side to cool it down.

"Hm? What's going on?" it was the girl from earlier…the one that I bit.

"Oh, Tohru, I'm glad that you're here. I have a favor to ask, could you please get a few of your clothes for Kira to borrow?" he asked. She nodded, running out of the room and coming back within a minute. "Tohru, do you think that you could help me change her please?" he asked, Tohru seemed to go a little pale in the face. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor, remember? Oh and would you mind locking the door for me?" he said with a slight chuckle. She nodded, looking the door and then came over and helped Hatori dress me. "Alright, you can unlock the door now," he said, and not a moment sooner did the door unlock, Shigure came rushing into the room.

"Oh Hari…you didn't need to lock the door," he said whining.

"Oh, but I think I did," he said not taking his eyes off of me.

"So how bad is it Hari?" he asked, walking over to the bed and staring down at my small form (still human…for now)

"She has a temperature of 103 degrees," he said while brushing some hair from my face.

"Well that's no good now is it?"

"No…no it's not." I started coughing again and it wouldn't stop.

"Hari! Isn't there something you can do for her?"

"Actually, I think there is," he said as he got up off of the bed and grabbed his medical bag. He opened it up and pulled out a small glass bottle that had some sort of liquid in it. He then pulled out a needle and stuck it into the top of the bottle and filled the needle up. I was still coughing as he walked back over to the bed and sat down beside me. "Okay Kira…Kira, look at me, I need you to look at me Kira," he said placing his hand on my cheek, moving my head so that I could face him. I looked straight into his eyes, showing that I heard him and was listening. "Good girl. Now I need you to try and stay still, alright?" I weakly nodded my head and kept my eyes on him. He flicked his finger against the needle a few times, then squirted a little out to get the bubbles out and make sure that it worked. He brought his eyes back to mine and held his gaze. "Alright…now, I'm going to need you to keep your arm as still as possible, alright?" I nodded my head once more, as he took the needle and injected it into my arm. I could feel the coughing stop as it took effect, although it also seemed to have another affect as well. You see, I was starting to get tired now. "There we go, all better," he said with what would have been maybe a small smile on his face. My eye lids started to get heavier and heavier, until I could no longer keep them open and I soon fell asleep.

"Hari, what did you do to her?" Shigure asked in a whiny voice.

"Don't worry Shigure, she's fine, she's just sleeping," Shigure just looked down at me and brushed the back of his hand along the side of my face.

"Hari…does Akito…**really** have to know?" he asked with a sad tone in his voice.

"I'm afraid so Shigure, but I can wait and tell him in a few days, alright?" he said trying to make him feel a little bit better.

"…Alright…" he said while looking down.

"Now, I want you to call me right away if she goes into another coughing fit. Also, I'll be back to check on her tomorrow," he started to leave the room, when Shigure stopped him.

"Hari?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes Shigure, what is it?" he hesitated for a moment.

"How old is Kira anyway?" he asked as though deep in thought.

"She's 17, why?"

"Nothing, just curious, that's all."

"Well if that's all, then I should go. Oh and Shigure?" he said stopping just outside of the door. "Please make sure that she isn't bothered and that she stays in bed?"

"Okay," he said with a smile on as he watched Hatori exit his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fruits Basket**

**~Another Tiger~**

**Chapter 2**

**~3 Months Later~**

My fever had gone down of course, or at least for the most part, and I was feeling a bit better, although I was still fairly weak. You see, even though I had gotten over that fever, for the past 3 months I just seem to keep getting sick. Hatori had come to check on me every day and also kept me company for a few hours. I have become rather fond of Hatori, though I really only see him as a friend, but kind of in a way as a father figure. Shigure has also become like a big brother to me and to be honest, I rather like it since I never had a brother or sister. Although, unfortunately Hatori still has yet to figure out what made me so sick, or what I was sick with. **I can't stay in here any longer…at least not like this** I thought to myself, and so I got up out of bed, a bit shaky I might add and headed out the door. I slowly took my time, leaning against the wall to keep my balance. I was about to try my luck with the stairs, when Yuki and Tohru spotted me.

"Kira, what are you doing out of bed? You're still sick" he said softly with worry. At that moment, my legs gave out and I went tumbling down the steps.

"KIRA!?" though, before I could fall completely down the steps, someone had caught me.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!?" (Kyo) I could feel my eyes start to water as he yelled at me. "WELL!?" I flinched at the volume of his voice.

"Kyo stop it! You're scaring her" he said walking over to me. "Are you alright Kira? Does anything hurt?"

"GRR…I'm scaring her!? Well what about you!? Who would want to be around a damn rat anyway…HUH!?" Yuki turned toward Tohru.

"Miss. Honda, would you please call Hatori and ask him to come by please?" he just completely ignored Kyo.

"Okay" she said, walking off to call Hatori.

"GRR…I'm talking to you ya damn rat!?" Kyo yelled in rage.

"Kyo! That's enough. If you want to fight, then do it later, but for now…quiet" Yuki said strictly, but softly so as not to make matters worse (semi-soft). "Besides, we shouldn't fight…at least not in front of Kira" his voice zoned out as he gazed down upon me with a sad expression. I was crying into his chest, curled up into a ball as all the stress started to leak out and then…POOF…there sat my small petit form curled up into a tight ball, just laying on Yuki. "You poor thing" he said as he picked me up and held me close as I tried to hug him in my animal form. You see the strange thing is, even though I'm 17, in my animal form, I'm fairly small. In fact, I'm a little smaller than Kisa. I think that my growth has been stunted or something, even though in my normal form, I'm 5'3.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Hello Hatori" Tohru greeted kindly.

"Hello Tohru. I came as fast as I could. Where is she?" he asked in a troubled voice as Tohru pointed to Yuki. His eyes softened as he saw me, Yuki still held me in his arms as Hatori approached him. He got down on one knee and placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder. He looked up at Hatori with sad eyes and then back down at me. "Here, might I have her?" he asked with his hands held out to Yuki. He nodded his head and gently, ever so slowly pulled me from him and placed me in Hatori's awaiting hands. I struggled slightly, until I noticed it was Hatori, then I started to cry and leapt at him, trying to hide myself from the world. Hatori just looked down at me with sad eyes, then looked at Kyo's fleeting form as he tried to sneak away unnoticed. "What happened?" he asked looking at Yuki and Tohru, even though he already knew part of the answer.

"I'm sorry Hatori…we weren't doing our job" Tohru said crying a little.

"You see, Hatori, she got up out of bed. When we saw her at the top of the steps, her legs gave out and she started tumbling down the steps. Although, Kyo caught her before she hit the ground, and then…he started yelling at her. That was when she started crying" Yuki said looking down in shame.

"I thought as much, though I don't understand why she tried to get out of bed, especially by herself" he said while looking down at me with concern in his eyes. "Did she hurt herself?" he asked looking at Yuki.

"No…no I don't think so, I just think that she's a bit shaken up, that's all" Yuki told him.

"Well, let's go back upstairs…you too Kyo" he said looking at Kyo out of the side of his eye. He didn't say a word, just followed as everyone went upstairs and into my room. "Tohru, could you please go and get a damp rag for me?" she nodded her head and left the room. "Now, I want to know what happened Kyo…and I mean **everything**" all three of us were now looking at Kyo, although I was only looking out of the side of my eye, still crying a little bit as Hatori held me in his arms. All was silent for a moment, until Kyo finally spoke.

"She fell down the steps, I caught her, and then…I…I yelled at her" he said, looking down in shame. This caused me to look up from Hatori, causing him to raise an eyebrow slightly. I looked up at him with meek little eyes and then over to Kyo. He knew what I was trying to say, though before leaving the room with Yuki, he took his coat off and placed it on the bed just in case, and it was a good thing too because the minute that they left…POOF. I put the coat on, buttoning it up as I sat on my bed and looked at Kyo with sad eyes. "M…look Kira…I'm…I'm sorry…" that was all that I needed to hear, as I got up off of the bed and carefully walked over to Kyo. He just looked at me strangely, his eyes glued to me as I made my way closer. Once I was in reach, I hugged him around the neck and brought my lips near his ear.

"I..it….a..al…r-right…" I said in a very faint whisper for the first time in 9 whole years. I also allowed a small smile to grace my lips for the first time in 9 years as well. Kyo just looked at me wide eyed, but then smiled a little and brought his arms around my back and hugged me.

He then whispered in my ear "Thank you…hold on tight" he said with a grin as I looked at him strangely. The next thing I know, I'm in Kyo's arms as he ran down the hallway and jumped to the bottom of the steps. "She talked! She talked!" he said grinning like a mad man. Hatori then came walking into the room with a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Is this true Kira?" he asked softly as he got down on one knee and put his hands on my shoulders. I nodded my head as I gave him a small smile and hugged him around the neck and cried a little.

"Wh-why is she crying?" Kyo asked unsure of himself.

"Do not worry Kyo, I assure you that she is not sad, in fact, I think that they are most likely tears of joy" he said with a smile on as he held me close you see, he now thought of me like a daughter almost, even though I have not been in his life for very long. "Kira…please…say something for me?" he said looking into my eyes.

"S…some…th-thing.." I said trying my best to talk. This time he smiled a true smile, which amazed me, because according to everyone else, he doesn't really smile.

"You have a beautiful voice, I'm glad that I was able to hear it" then all of a sudden, I licked him on the cheek. The moment I did that, I pulled away and looked down in embarrassment as I blushed. The next thing I know, everyone burst out in laughter, even Hatori chuckled a little. I guess I let my tiger side get the best of me. "It's alright, there's nothing to be embarrassed about" he said looking at me with a smile. I then lunged at him knocking him over, as I tackled him in a hug, which caused everyone to laugh even more. Problem was our fun was cut short as Shigure entered the house.

"Hm? What's going on here? I heard laughter…" he stopped and looked at Hatori and me, then let loss a smile of his own. He had seen Hatori's smile and he was happy, he hadn't seen it in a long time, nor had he heard him laugh either. "Well…aren't you going to come and give old Shigure a hug?" he asked with his arms wide open. I grinned at this with a slightly devious smile on. I caught him off guard, as I did the exact same thing that I had done to Hatori, I tackled him in a hug. I knocked him right over with me sitting on top of his stomach, then they all burst into laughter once more, especially Shigure. "Why you little sneak you" uh-oh, I knew what that meant and so did everyone else. I looked to Hatori with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Kira, but you're on your own with this one" he said with a smirk. I just glared at him as I made a run for it and high tailed it out of there, but too late. Kyo had blocked me off as I glared at him, he pointed behind me making me duck as I dodged an air born Shigure. THUD.

"OWIE!!" he whined laying there on the floor as his face was planted there. I slowly went over to him, leaning over to look at him. He rolled over, so from his point of view, I was upside down. I smiled and then licked his cheek making him blush. It caused me to laugh when I saw that, though it was only part of a laugh, but still it was a laugh nonetheless. He looked at me wide eyed with a smile. "She laughed. She actually laughed. It's a miracle…Hari did you hear it, she laughed!?" Shigure shouted as he looked at Hatori.

"Yes Shigure, I heard it, along with her first words and first real smile" this confused Shigure.

"What? You mean…she already talked and…I MISSED IT!?" he went into a panic as I laughed a bit more.

"G-Gure…s..some…thing…" I said smiling. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru broke out into laughter once more as I repeated the same word that I had said to Hatori only minutes ago. He stopped on the spot and looked at me astonished.

"She…she said my name…she said my name…HARI SHE SAID MY NAME!!!" he shouted with glee, for his name was the only one that I could say at the moment.

"Hey! How come you couldn't say my name?" Kyo whined.

"Gure?" I said looking at him.

"Hm?" I had my arms wide open signifying that I wanted a hug, or that I wanted to be picked up. He grinned and came over to me and picked me up. He then put me on his shoulders, which made me laugh again. I can't believe how childish I'm acting, but still can you blame a girl that hasn't really gotten the chance to? Thought not ;) I stuck my tongue out at Kyo, which pissed him off a bit.

"GRR…THAT'S IT…YOU'RE DEAD!!!" he said charging at Shigure and I. I patted him on the back to tell him to 'get going' and he ran off with Kyo chasing behind us. I held on tight to Shigure as he ran at dog speed, though Kyo had the speed and agility of a cat. Also, unfortunately for me…Shigure didn't see the branch over head and well…THWACK THUD. I was on the ground after getting smacked in the face with a very, very thick branch, so obviously, I now had a red mark. My eyes began to water as Kyo approached me. The look of rage disappeared as he saw me on the ground crying and no Shigure in site. "GRR…SHIGURE!!" he shouted and then brought his attention back to me. "You alright Kira?"I looked at him through watery eyes as I put my hands up. He took them and pulled me up, then he threw me on his back. "Hang on" was the only thing that he said as he headed back to the house.

**Fast Forward**

Once we got back, he set me down on the couch, where I laid down. I was now sore and tired, I wasn't feeling to good either. "Kyo…what happened, why is her face red?" Yuki asked accusingly as he examined my face, though I put a hand on his arm and shook my head no.

"…Gure…" I said quietly.

"What? Shigure did this? How?" Yuki asked.

"He wasn't watching where he was going, heck, he's probably still out there running and hasn't noticed a thing" it was Kyo who spoke and told the story as he set down on the arm of the couch next to my head. Hatori then came over to have a look at me and got down in front of the couch to get a better look.

"Yuki? Would you mind fetching Shigure for me?" Hatori asked, looking down at me.

"Sure…why not?" he said as he left out the door to find Shigure.

"Well, it seems as though it's only a bit red, so you should be fine" he said while patting my head slightly. I yawned and closed my eyes as I feel asleep.

"I guess that, that must have really worn her out" Kyo said.

"Well Kyo, considering that she wasn't supposed to be out of bed, I would say so. Though I can't really blame her, she was in there for 3 weeks straight this time" Hatori stated as he looked down at me. "Kyo, would you mind helping me get her upstairs?"

"Sure" he said, picking me up and putting me on his back. Hatori just smiled as he watched him take me upstairs and into my room. Once we were in there, Hatori moved the covers and Kyo placed me on the bed.

"There" Hatori pulled the covers up, tucking me in as he placed a wet rage on my forehead. "Kyo…watch her for me please? Keep an eye on her…I don't think I'll be able to make a visit tomorrow" he said looking at the door. Kyo just nodded as he looked at me.

"Akito huh?" he asked.

"Yes Kyo, it's Akito. So I don't think that I will be making my normal visit. In fact, I fear that I will be there for quite some time" Hatori informed him.

"Well I hope that you'll be able to visit on Monday, you know, since we have school on Monday, and I don't want Shigure around her all day" he said seriously. Hatori chuckled.

"Don't worry Kyo, I'll be visiting her on Monday, no doubt about that"

"Hatori? I've found Shigure" Yuki said while pulling him by the ear.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!!! OWIE-mmm" he didn't get to finish because Kyo put his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Quiet! Do you seriously want to wake Kira up? Hm?" he said in a low voice for once, which surprised everyone.

"Mmm…" Shigure just whined with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh shut up ya dumb mutt" Shigure had anime tears now.

"You're so mean to me Kyon" Shigure whined.

"GRR…DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" he shouted, causing Yuki to pop him in the head. "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Yuki just pointed at my sleeping form.

"Opps" Yuki just glared at him.

"Now come everyone, Kira needs her sleep" Hatori announced as he shooed everyone out of the room and closed the door behind him, and led everyone downstairs so that I could sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fruits Basket**

**~Another Tiger~**

**Chapter 3**

**~The Next Day~**

I got up, opened my door, and went down stairs. Nobody was up yet, so I decided to surprise them by cooking breakfast. As I began cooking, I heard someone coming down the stairs. I jumped when the door opened, causing me to burn myself. "M!" I stuck my finger in my mouth as I saw Kyo enter.

"oh..sorry, did I scare ya?" I nodded my head yes, with my finger still in my mouth. "Here, let me see" he walked over and took the finger out of my mouth. He then led me over to the sink and put my finger under the water. "There. Now ya gotta be more careful" I nodded my head and then went back over to cooking. Kyo took a whiff of it and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Uh! What the heck are you making…**leek** pancakes!?" he said jumping back.

I gave him a confused look, then got a pen and some paper and wrote, "You don't like leeks do you?"

"No, I don't, they're **nasty**. I hope you don't plan on eating that?" he asked, his nose wrinkled up in disgust.

'No, they're for Yuki.' ('' means writing when you have a pen and paper that is)

"Good, cause I was about ta say" he gave a sigh of relief in knowing that they weren't for me.

'Do you want anything?' I asked.

"Uh…sure, why not. Just no leeks ok?" he said putting an emphasis on **no** leeks. I nodded my head and gave him the frying pan as I went to the fridge. I pulled out some more eggs and I also got some **fish**. I cut the fish up and fried it a bit, then I put it into the now cooking omelet. I also put a little bit of cheese in it too. "Mmm…now **that** smells good" he said with a smile on. Once I was done with his, I set it on the counter. I then began work on Tohru and Shigure's and also brought out a third frying pan for bacon. I poked Kyo in the arm to get his attention. I held up the bacon and pointed to the frying pan. "Sure" he said while taking the bacon from me and putting it in the frying pan. I smiled as I cooked Tohru and Shigure's omelets. Tohru's had some rice and a few vegetables in it. Shigure…well Shigure had some steak and parmesan in it. (I know…weird right? But hey, he's a weird guy sometimes, though I still think he's cute) once I was done with everything, I put them on the plates and then set everything on the table, along with drinks. Kyo and I went to wake everyone up, well more like I woke Tohru and Yuki up and Kyo woke Shigure up. (sweat drop) "HEY SHIGURE, GET YOUR BUT UP!!! There, that outta do it" he said, putting his hands behind his head.

"…Kyon, why did you wake me up…" Shigure whined as he let out a yawn.

"GRR…DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Shigure ran and hid behind me.

"Kira…Kyon scares me…" he said with tears in his eyes.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" I patted his head.

"It…a..al..right…Gure.."

"You talked some more!" he said happily. I just laughed as we headed down the stairs.

"Oh no. I forgot to get up and make breakfast, I'm so sorry, I'll do it right now" Tohru stammered as I grabbed hold of her arm. I looked at her and shook my head no as we rounded the corner and came into the dining room. Everyone stopped and looked at me (Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki) with disbelieve.

"Did you do all this Kira?" they asked as I looked down blushing.

"You did didn't you!? Oh you're so kind" Shigure said coming over and hugging me around the waist and laying his head on my shoulder, as he rubbed his cheek against mine. "Oh I love having a little sister" I just blushed from all of his affection. (remember brother sister relationship, so nothing perverted) I had placed name cards at curtain spots, so that they knew who's was who's. Soon, they began eating and that's when the complements came.

"mm…this is superb Kira, really it is. I never would have thought to put leeks in pancakes. I must thank you for that" Yuki said as he continued to eat.

"I love the steak and parmesan. It's delicious" Shigure said, eating his breakfast happily.

"I also love the rice and vegetables" Tohru said, a smile on her face.

"And the fish and cheese is great" Kyo added. Suddenly, Shigure noticed that I wasn't eating.

"Didn't you fix yourself something Kira?" I shook my head no and looked down. Shigure got out of his seat and came over to me. Leaning down, he took hold of my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "Now Kira you need to eat something. Here have some of mine. In fact, why don't we all share some with Kira?" he said while going and getting another plate out of the kitchen. I started moving my hands back and forth to show that it wasn't necessary, but you know Shigure, never takes no for an answer. So the next thing I know, I'm sitting down and eating a selection: part of a leek pancake, rice and vegetable omelet, fish and cheese omelet, and steak and parmesan omelet. When we were finished, Tohru helped me clean the dishes and put them away. Once I set foot outside the kitchen though, Shigure had to ruin my soon to be morning fun. "Alright Kira, now back up to bed with you" he said as he shooed me up the stairs. I just looked down at him with pleading eyes, just begging to stay downstairs, but no such luck.

**Why do I have to be cooped up in here the whole time?** sigh. This was definitely **not** my idea of fun, nowhere near fun. I flopped down on the bed, grabbing my deck of cards and pulling them out. I decided that I would play solitaire for a while. I won maybe 3 games and lost like 12 others, I just couldn't seem to win.

"Put your five on the six, and then the four of clubs on that, then switch the stuff around and try to collect your hearts" I jumped hearing the voice, not realizing that there was someone in the room. I did what the voice said, and then looked over to find Kyo sitting in the corner.

**When did he get in here?** I asked myself.

"You're probably wondering how I got in here and how long I've been here huh?" it was like he read my mind or something. I nodded my head as I stared at him waiting for an answer. "I've been in here for about a half hour, and I got in through the window" he said with a slight smirk on.

**If he came in through the window, then why didn't I hear him?** I thought.

"So…did it work?" I looked at him in confusion. "I mean the game? Did it work?" I looked down at the cards in embarrassment, but nodded my head. I picked the cards up and shuffled them, though I stopped myself before laying them back down. I looked at Kyo for a moment, then patted a spot next to me on the bed. He looked surprised for a moment, but then got up and came to set on the bed. I handed the cards to him smiling a little. "What, you want me to play with you?" he asked looking at me with a smirk. I nodded my head and held my own grin as I looked straight at him. "Alright. So what are we gonna play then?" he asked shuffling the cards. I thought for a moment, since I only knew a couple card games, then a thought came to mind. I grabbed the deck from him and searched through it until I found what I was looking for, a jack. I then laid it on the bed and slapped my hand down on it. I then looked to Kyo for a response. "Oh, so you wanna play slap jack do ya? Ok let's start then." It was fun playing with him, heck, I even beat him a couple of times, that is before he started to come back. I even got my hand smacked a couple of times too, but it's all good.

"Kira, it's time for lunch…oh I didn't see you there Kyo. Oh and Kira, I'll be gone for about 10 to 15 minutes, so behave" and with that Shigure left the room.

"Well…I guess we should probably go downstairs now" he said getting off of the bed, then he held a hand out for me, which I gratefully took. He lifted me off of the bed and then onto his back. "Hold on tight" that was all he said as he ran out the door and down the hall. He then jumped the whole row of steps and landed gracefully on the ground. I laughed a little as he put me down, I guess I just love the rush that it gives me I guess.

"Kyo you need to be more careful with Kira and not act so childish" Yuki stated as he scolded Kyo, that was one thing that I wasn't going to let happen. I went over to Yuki and placed my hand on his arm and looked up at him, telling him not to scold Kyo. "Fine, but he still needs to be more careful" I just smiled at Kyo as he gave silent thanks and went over to the table to eat. I joined him sitting beside him on a chair. It looked like today's menu consisted of sandwiches, so I was done with mine in about 5 minutes or so and ready to play. I poked Kyo in the side to get his attention and then ran.

"Oh I see how it is heh, get back here" he chased me around the room and then outside. I laughed and laughed, that is until I tripped, but I still continued to laugh. Though as I laughed, I started to cough, I couldn't stop and I even coughed up some blood. "Kira! Kira! You okay? Kira…oh no…"

KYO'S POV

I ran after her, until I saw her trip, she was still laughing though, but…the laughing soon turned into coughing. "Kira! Kira! You okay? Kira…oh no…" she started to cough up blood, this definitely was **not** good. "Oh no…grr…" I lifted her onto my back and ran off full speed to the house, I barged straight through the door and into the living room. "Call Hatori NOW!!!" I yelled frantically as I sat Kira on the couch. I tried to get her to stop coughing, but nothing was working, and the color from her face was starting to fade as her coughing turned into slight gasping of air.

"What's going on?" Yuki came into the room.

"None of your…just get Hatori!...please…" that was the first time that I have ever and I mean **ever** said please to that rat and hopefully the last. He just looked at me with concern and also concern for Kira. He nodded his head and ran off to the phone. "Don't worry Kira…it's gonna be alright…I promise" I said with a sad smile as I tried to comfort her, I don't know how much longer she can last, I just hope that we don't have to do anything that involves a meeting with Akito. "Did you get a hold of him yet!?" I yelled.

"No…he's not answering…we'll have to take her ourselves" I frowned at this, I guess we really will have to see Akito…after all.

"Grab a blanket quickly and let's go. Tohru, leave a note for Shigure telling him where we're going. AND HURRY!!" once we were done we ran out of the house, Kira wrapped in the blanket on my back still coughing some and gasping for air.

"Can we slow down a little" Tohru whined as she lagged behind.

"Kyo just keep going we'll catch up, just get Kira to Hatori no matter what" Yuki said. I nodded and ran as fast as I could, sometimes I'm actually glad that I'm the cat. I knew that he wasn't in his office, so I went straight to Akito's chambers.

"HATORI!" I shouted.

"Kyo what is the meaning of this…" he stopped on seeing Kira, a coughing one at that.

"Oh no…my apologies Akito" he said bowing and then running off to me and Kira. "Kyo, what happened?"

"We were playing, she tripped, then she just started coughing" I told him.

"Kira…Kira, look at me, look at me Kira" he said patting the side of her face. "How long?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"How long?"

"Oh, about 10 minutes" his face fell as I said that.

"I'll be right back. Hang on Kira…" he left the room, leaving only me, Kira, and **Akito**.

"So..this is that Kira that I've heard about, hm…" he crouched down and placed a hand on her cheek.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!" I snapped, pulling her away from him, he just grinned.

"So I see that the cat has found himself a friend has he? Well I can't allow that, now can **I**?" he smirked while standing at his full height, I swear that guy makes my skin crawl, but I wasn't going to let him hurt Kira. I could hear the clattering of Hatori's hurried footsteps down the hall. "Believe me _cat_ I **will** make your life miserable" his voice echoed in my head as Hatori entered the room with his medical bag. He sat down in front of me and Kira.

"…Kira..Kira, Kira look at me,…Kira…good girl. Now, I want you to keep your eyes on me, ok?" she nodded the best she could as I held her hand, I squeezed it to let her know that I was there for her, kinda like a little reassurance. She squeezed back, which made me smile a bit, though that smile soon dropped as Akito came into view. I glared daggers at him as Hatori took care of Kira.

"…mm…" I looked down at Kira to see that Hatori had already given her the injection and her breathing was starting to go back to normal.

"Thank you Kyo, you did the right thing coming here" Hatori said graciously as he smiled down at Kira. He really has changed since we met her, now he actually smiles and even laughs too, it's actually kind of nice. Well, enough of that, I need to get Kira out of here before Akito tries something.

"Hatori, leave the room for a moment" he said looking down at me and Kira.

"But Akito, I don't think that that's such a good idea…" he began to protest.

"I said leave, take the girl with you if you must. I would like a word with Kyo." Uh-oh not good.

"Very well. Come on Kira, let's go" Hatori tried to take Kira, but she wouldn't budge, she wouldn't let go of my hand.

"If she won't go then leave her here Hatori, but I want you out of the room." This is **not** going to end well. Hatori looked down at me with sympathy as he exited the room. "Now, I shall have you know that I don't like the fact of being yelled at young cat. It is one thing that I shall **not** tolerate" he was now standing over me with a sinister grin on his face. "Now, why don't we take your little friend out of the equation?" he grabbed Kira by the wrist and pulled her from me, he then threw her across the room.

"KIRA!" I tried to reach out but Akito wouldn't allow it, he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back and hard too. "Ah…"

"Yes, it hurts doesn't it? Well, there's more where that came from" he said maliciously as he threw me to the floor, arm still behind my back and foot on my neck. "Now, I warn you, you act up anymore and both you **and** your little friend will pay dearly…do you understand?" he said, his lips to my ear making a chill go down my spine.

"Grr…ah" he pressed down harder on my neck.

"Ah! What was that!?" he yelled. I saw Kira's deck of cards on the ground about a foot away from me, Kira had thrown them and hit him in the head. "Why you little-ah" I didn't give him the chance to finish for I had hit him in the gut, there was no way in heck that I was going to stand by and watch him hurt Kira. "Grr…you'll pay for that **cat** and so shall your little tiger friend" I picked up the deck of cards and then went over to help Kira up.

"Come on Kira, let's go" I said while picking her up and placing her on my back. I watched as Akito glared at our retreating form, but I didn't care, as long as we were out of there I was fine.

"Hatori? I request a meeting with Kira in one weeks time, if not, then there will be consequences. Do you understand me?" he said while glaring at Hatori.

"Yes Akito, I understand." And with that, we all left and headed back home, Hatori driving us of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fruits Basket**

**~Another Tiger~**

**Chapter 4**

"Where were you? I was worried sick" Shigure shouted as we came in the door.

"I left you a note, did you not see it?" Tohru added looking at him questioningly.

"No I don't think I did…what happened to Kira!?" he ran over to me, taking me from Kyo. "Kira! Kira, speak to me" he whined.

"…Gure…" my voice was weak, I was tired and sore.

"Oh, Kira, you're alright…what happened to your wrist?" he had found my wrist which was now very red and starting to bruise.

"Akito, that's what happened. Hatori, you never should have left the room. If you could have seen what he did…grr…I HATE THIS!!!" Kyo shouted as he ran up the steps, slamming his door shut.

"…Hari…you left them **alone** with…Akito?" Shigure couldn't believe his ears.

"I apologize Shigure, but I had no choice in the matter." He just nodded and looked down at me, he could see the dried blood that I had coughed up.

"This blood, it's from Kira…isn't it?" his voice was sad and low, just the thought of things getting that bad made him depressed, and that's saying something.

"Yes, Shigure, it is. She coughed it up earlier when she went into a coughing fit. Kyo brought her down so that I could help her."

"…Gure…m.."

"Shh, shh, shh, it's alright, I'm here…I'm here. Hari, why don't we take her upstairs first, then we can talk?" he took me upstairs and laid me down on the bed, he left after placing a little kiss on the top of my forehead and closed the door. I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep not knowing that there was someone watching me.

**Next Morning**

The sound of coughing could be heard, as Kira woke up coughing. Once again, she coughed up blood. The stranger from the night before, woke up to the sound of coughing. "KIRA!" it was Kyo. He got up from his corner and ran over to Kira, picking her up and running downstairs, luckily for him, Hatori had decided to stay the night just in case. "Hatori! Shigure! HELP!!" he yelled as he came into the living room with Kira in his arms.

"Quickly, lay her down on the couch, get some towels" he did as he was told and ran off to get some towels.

"Kira…Kira, sweetie look at me, Kira breath" I tried to do as I was asked, but it was so hard, with each breath I would take, I would just cough it back out.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. Is she alright, is she going to be ok-whoa-a-a" Tohru tripped and fell on Hatori and Shigure. POOF.

"Tohru…" they whined in their animal forms.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I watched as a dog walked over to me. COUGH.

"Kira…" hm, wait a sec, I'd know those eyes anywhere.

"…Gure…?" I said reaching my hand out and petting him on the head.

"Yes, it's me, it's Gure" I got off of the couch and sat down on the floor, a sea horse only a few inches away.

"…H-Hari…" I said as I picked him up.

"Yes, it's me" I smiled and kissed him on the head. I held him as I hugged Shigure, coughing into his fur. Surprisingly enough, I had started to calm down as I held onto Hatori and Shigure. I only let go when…POOF. I turned around and hid my face in the couch, my face was completely red.

"Kira…" Shigure whined as I hid my face in the couch.

"Shigure, don't you think that you should put your clothes back on first?" Hatori said dully already dressed, minus his coat (wasn't wearing it)

"Oh opps…heh" he said as he got dressed.

"Kira you can face me if you want, don't worry **I'm** dressed" Hatori said, as he had set down on the couch on the side of me to block my view of Shigure. I turned around and hugged him, hiding my face in his chest.

"Alright, I'm dressed now…mm…don't I get a hug?" I grinned at his childish behavior and ran over to him, jumping into his arms and laughing a bit. "I think that you should go back to sleep Kira, it's still too early for you to be up" Shigure said as he set me on the couch and covered me up with a blanket.

"Yes, I think that that would be best for now." I yawned as Hatori and Shigure went into the other room to leave me to sleep. "Shigure…I think I've figured out the answer to her problem" he said seriously.

"What's that?" Shigure asked.

"I think that if one of us is in our animal form, then it calms her down and then the coughing would stop. I think that that's the solution" he said astounded by his findings.

"Hm? But I don't understand Hari…how…how could that stop her coughing though?"

"I'm not completely sure Shigure, but I think that it might be effecting her emotionally, and there for has a sort of calming effect for her. I believe that she might possibly be like Yuki. We both know how Yuki was when he was smaller. That's why we kept him inside because he broncile tubes were so sensitive. I think that stress is what brings this on for her." Shigure sat there listening and processing it, thinking it over.

"So as long as we are able to turn into our animal forms when she starts coughing, we can stop it?"

"Yes, that's correct. It would be a lot better instead of giving her injections, if she doesn't really need them. I'm not completely sure what the long term effects would be if I continued to give her those injections, so it would be a lot safer for her instead of the injections." Shigure nodded, going into the living room again. He sat down on the couch, laying my head on his lap. (nothing perverted people remember brother and sister relationship **ONLY**) taking his hand and stroking my head/face in a** brotherly** way .

"Hari…what will happen though if Tohru **isn't** around though to change us into our animals, or anyone else for that matter…including you?" he asked sadly. There was a long pause before anything was said.

"I'm…not sure Shigure, but I'd rather not think about it. All that we would be able to do is hope that she would overcome it on her own."

****but what if she can't?...what would happen then…?**** he thought to himself sadly. He loved Kira, she was like a sister to him and he couldn't bare it if anything happened to her.

"…m…" she shifted in her sleep grabbing his hand and snuggling closer to him, making Shigure laugh a little.

"I think that I should most likely get going now, and Shigure…Akito demands a meeting with her a week from now…" Hatori said quietly as he looked away.

"What!? But why?...please Hari…tell me it's not true…please…?" he pleaded as he looked at Hatori with teary eyes.

"…I'm sorry Shigure, but it can't be helped, but you may come along incase anything does happen if you want" he said as he left without another word.

"…What are we going to do?..." he said quietly to himself as he looked down at you slightly. He hadn't forgotten what Akito had done to you yesterday, in fact, the spot on your wrist had already started to bruise over now. (sigh) a little while after, he fell asleep with your head still on his lap, you still on the couch.

**3 Days Later**

It was around 11:00 A.M. now, as you started to finally wake up. (yawn) stretching a little, you noticed someone beside you. It was Shigure, he was asleep on the couch without a sound. You got up quietly and gently laid the blanket on top of him to keep him warm as he slept. You see, for the last three days, you've made the couch your home, sleeping there, and every morning, you would find Shigure right there with you, watching over you. Once you finished, you tip toed out of the room, upstairs and on top of the roof, careful not to wake anyone up. You just sat there on top of the roof, letting what was left of the cool morning air blow through your hair and against your smooth skin.

**YOUR POV**

It felt so good just sitting there, nothing but the wind and myself, it was so peaceful that it calmed my spirit letting me feel at ease. To be honest, it was rather hard to be like that now a days, it's been hard to truly feel happy these past nine years…sigh…it's hard to believe that it's been nine years now, nine years since I had finally decided to close myself off, nine years since everything had finally decided to collapse and fall apart, nine years since I started to tune everything out, nine years since I was able to talk, nine years since I was willing to do anything at all. Yes, it's been that long, it's been nine years since I was willing to live, nine years since I had the courage to try, nine years since I was thrown away and forgotten, nine years since I was able to breathe in freedom. My thoughts were interrupted by panicked yelling. "Kira!? KIRA!? KIRA!!! KIRA WHERE ARE YOU? KIRA!!!!"

"what's going on?" Yuki asked, stretching a bit.

"Kira's missing, she's gone!" Shigure cried.

"WHAT!?" Kyo yelled.

"we must find her then" Shigure said.

"I agree Shigure" Yuki said, nodding.

"KIRA!?!?!?" Kyo shouted.

Sigh. Must they really yell? I just continued to sit there on the edge of the roof as their cries faded into the back of my mind. Nine years and yet I still don't have the courage nor will to speak, I still don't understand anything, I can't even manage to survive on my own. To think, all of my childhood I had tried to gain my parents attention, trying to be the best daughter that I could be, trying to be normal…trying to make them…happy…but I never could, I never could make my parents happy, I never could be the best daughter I could be…I never could…be…normal…

"KIRA!!!" I jumped, as I was brought back to reality and faced with a red faced Kyo. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING UP HERE!? DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED!?" I flinched at his words, I didn't like being yelled at, especially when I didn't do anything wrong to begin with. "WELL ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE ALL DAY OR WHAT!?" I looked down ashamed of myself and slowly started getting up, but when I was about to take a step forward, something unexpected happened. Shigure had run into a wall in the house with a great amount of force causing the house to shake, and in return, causing me to lose my balance falling backwards off of the roof. "KIRA!" Kyo yelled racing towards me trying to catch my hand, unfortunately, I was a bit too far out of reach and continued to plummet to the ground. "KIRA!" Yuki yelled as he ran to catch me. THUD!!!

"Uhh……." I had landed on top of Yuki luckily, though I couldn't say that Yuki was all that lucky. He laid there on the ground swirly eyed and **Kyo** laughing bit but off.

"Are you ok Kira?" Yuki asked still swirly eyed on the ground as I nodded my head.

"Well ya dumb rat, looks like you're good for something after all!" at that moment, Yuki shot up glaring at Kyo.

"Me? At least I did something. This is your fault stupid cat." Kyo jumped down off of the roof, landing on the ground he tried to kick Yuki in the head.

"SHUT UP! YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME! IT'S ALWAYS _MY_ FAULT! GRR…IF SHE HADN'T BEEN ON THE ROOF TO BEGIN WITH, THEN THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!!!" I flinched at his words once again.

"Well maybe it was to get away from you. Stupid cat" Yuki said simply.

"GRR…I SAID SHUT UP!" he took another kick towards Yuki's head, missing for the second time. "YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME, MAYBE SHE RAN TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!!"

"That's ludicrous. I've done nothing to earn such a thing. You on the other hand, how many times have you gone and yelled at her? Hm? You scare her every time."

"YEAH!? WELL IF SHE'S TOUGHIN UP A BIT IT WOULDN'T MATTER! NOT TO MENTION SHE DOESN'T USE HER HEAD!" he yelled throwing punch after punch at Yuki, with Yuki blocking everyone of them and trying to send back some of his own. Kyo's yelling and his and Yuki's fighting continued, until Kyo dodged one of Yuki's kicks and was sent towards me. The sound of his foot hitting my head could be heard, then a loud thud. All was quiet as I laid there motionless, frozen in place unable to move. Yuki had sent me flying a couple of feet. I made absolutely no sound what so ever, my mind blank, it was as though something had shattered.

"…Kira…" that was all that was said. Shigure came running to my side and kneeled down beside me.

"Kira…" he held me close, though still no reaction, I didn't even try to move.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki said quietly with sorrow filled eyes, he had no idea that something like that would happen. Still I made no sign of movement, I just laid there like a lifeless doll.

"Grr…THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Kyo lunged at Yuki, landing a single punch, then wham, Kyo was kicked right in the gut.

"If you had just taken the hit like a man, then this wouldn't have happened"

"IF YOU HADN'T TRIED TO KICK ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, THEN SHE NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTIN HIT!!!" I still remained silent through it all as Shigure lifted me up into his arms and slowly carried me into the house. He walked up the stairs and down the hallway to my room. There, he opened the door, walking in, he placed me gently on my bed and left. He went back outside to yell at Yuki and Kyo. I reached for the phone subconsciously (you have one in your room), picking it up I dialed in a number. I could hear the ringing of the other end as it lay on my bed, as I stare out at nothing.

"Hello?...Hello, is anyone there?" it was Hatori on the other end.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SHIGURE!!!"

"No I won't! do you two realize what you've done!? Did you see her!?" Shigure shouted angrily.

"I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS!" THUD. Shigure was thrown to the ground.

"Kira is that you? What's going on over there?" Hatori asked getting worried. I didn't say a word, all that I did was press a button to let him know that it was me.

"How dare you! I let you live here and that's how you repay me!?" Shigure yelled.

"Kira what's going on? Are you alright?" he started to worry.

"…Ha…ri…" that was all that I said as I lay there on my bed.

"SHUT UP!!!" part of the house shook, it caused a shelf to fall and glass to break, but I didn't budge.

"Kira?...Kira?...I'm coming over, stay where you are." With that he hung up, though I didn't touch the phone after that, so you could hear the sound the BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP sound that tells you that the other person has hung up. I sat there as the others continued to yell and fight outside, I was just lost within myself, lost in my own little world. 5 minutes had probably passed by when Hatori finally got there. He wasted no time in going up to my room to see me, though when he saw me, he wasn't too happy. "…Kira…" he slowly walked over to my bed, turning the phone off, he sat down by my side and looked at me. "Kira…" he place his hand on my cheek and rubbed it gently, he then pulled me to him and held me close. "I'm truly sorry that this had to happen to you" he then picked me up and held me in his arms with my head placed gently against his chest as he left the room. When he got outside, everything stopped, both the yelling and the fighting. "I'm disappointed in you…all of you. I thought that you would have behaved better than this…I guess I was wrong. She will be staying with me for the time being, good bye" Shigure started to cry as Hatori took you away, while Yuki and Kyo just stood there silently not knowing how to respond.

"…Kira…" Shigure cried as you disappeared from site. Hatori walked all the way back to the Sohma family compound, his car was in the shop today, so he couldn't use it. When he got back to his personal office, he went into another room I'm guessing it was his living quarters and laid me down on his bed. He set down beside me, and pulled me into his chest where I grabbed his shirt and buried my face in his chest. I was still a kid, a kid who didn't understand life, a kid craving for attention, a kid that just wants to be loved…that's all. Luckily, I had Hatori there to comfort me as my mind was still spinning in a way.

"It's alright, don't worry, you're staying here with me for a while" I was a little happier as he told me this, since I had actually wanted to stay with him from the very beginning. We just sat there for a while with him holding me, like a father would his scared little girl. You see, that's why I love Hatori, he's like a father to me, a real father and he understands me better than anyone else does.

"…Ha…ri…m…" I tried to talk, though I still couldn't manage to talk fully.

"Come, let's get you something to eat" he said with a small smile on his handsome face. He picked me up and carried me into his study where he sat me down in a big black chair. "I'll be right back" he left and went into what I guess is the kitchen and came back about a minute later holding a basket of fruit and a knife. He slowly started to cut a piece off of the side of an apple, then tried to hand it to me, but I wouldn't take it (still can't really move) he frowned a little, but then knew what he had to do. "Here" he said as he took my hand placing the bit of apple in it and placed it to my lips. He pressed down a little, which caused me to open my mouth a little bit. I then took a small bite out of it and swallowed. "There we go, that's much better" he smiled slightly as he continued to feed me. RING. RING. RING.R-"Hello?...alright understood" he hung up the phone and then looked toward me. "Apparently Akito needs me, so I'll be gone for a little while, will you be alright by yourself?" I merely nodded my head in understanding as I kept my expressionless face. "Hm…well, I'll be back as soon as I can, why don't you get some rest while I'm gone" with that he left the room and headed towards where Akito dwelled. I just sat there for a while just staring at nothing in particular until I decided to get up. I stood slowly, then step by step headed towards one of the doors that led outside. I set down on the porch, not really caring if it was a bit chilly outside or not and just stared out at the pond as I lost myself within the confines of my mind. Maybe Kyo was right…maybe I am nothing but trouble, that's all I ever do is cause trouble. Maybe I should just give up on even trying, it's not like I can do much good anyways, so why even try…if I had never gone on the roof, then none of this would have ever happened…if I had never gone on the roof, then I wouldn't be in this mess right now… I never would have gotten hurt…I never would have fallen…

**FLASH BACK**~

_...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING UP HERE!? DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED!?... ...are you okay Kira?... ...IF SHE HADN'T BEEN ON THE ROOF TO BEGIN WITH, THEN THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!!!... …TOUGHIN UP A BIT…, DOESN'T USE HER HEAD!... …NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN HIT!... … STAY OUT OF THIS!!!... … I'm coming over… _everything kept flashing through my head, over, and over, and over, and over again, all the yelling, all of the punches, the kicks, everything, it was just too much. It just kept repeating itself in my head like a broken record, and to think…I could have prevented it all…I don't know how long I was out there, but the next thing I knew Hatori was back and bringing me inside and out of the cold.

"Kira…you've been out there this entire time…haven't you?" he looked down upon me as I looked up at him, I just looked into his eyes as though telling him the answer and then looked back down. "Sigh…Kira, you shouldn't do that, you could make yourself sick"………………………………….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, there's chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, please Review? Please? I need reviews. Please and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fruits Basket**

**~Another Tiger~**

**Chapter 5**

**A COLD AND A VISIT WITH AKITO**

**THE NEXT DAY**

ACHOO!!! "See, what did I tell you" Hatori looked down at me as I lay in bed **sick** with a cold.

"ACHOOO!!!" I hate being sick. He laughed a little bit, as he walked back in with some soup.

"Here, eat this, it will help to make you feel better" he began to hand feed me as I lay there in bed unable to move with an aching body (from yesterday)

"Mm…" I could feel the hot liquid as it trickled down my throat. RING. RING. RING.

"Hello?...what do you want Shigure?...Tohru is sick?...and?...again?...alright, I'll be right over…no" he hung the phone up and then put his coat on. "I'll be back in a little bit, apparently Tohru has come down with something and Yuki and Kyo have been fighting again. Try to get some rest and I'll be back shortly." After he left, I decided to take his advice and get some rest.

**HATORI'S POV**

Sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two." I had just finished bandaging up Yuki and Kyo's bruised limbs (Kyo's mainly, Yuki sprained his hand falling down the steps) and was now getting ready to check on Tohru.

"IT WAS HIS FAULT. NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER STARTED IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM!!!" Kyo yelled as he pointed to Yuki angrily. I just ignored them as I began to treat Tohru.

"Hari…could we please come and see Kira soon, or maybe have her come back soon?" it was Shigure and he wouldn't leave me alone.

"No Shigure, if I've said it once I've said it twenty times, none of you are to come near her, or her you." I turned back to Tohru as I gave her a shot.

"But why…?" he whined once again.

"Because Shigure, I don't want her anywhere near Yuki **or** Kyo, not even you at the moment, not after what happened." I told him.

"But Hari, please…I have to see her…please…" he begged me now on his hands and knees like a **dog**.

"I said no Shigure and I'm not going to say it again"

"Then just say yes…please!?" he cried.

"No!" I got up about ready to leave, until Tohru spoke up.

"Hatori? Might I see her?" I looked back at her small form and into her eyes with a sigh.

"Maybe once you're better" I then left, not wanting to deal with anything else. I closed my eyes in frustration as I just sat in my car for a moment. Why can't they understand, they are not to see Kira? In fact, I don't want them anywhere near her, or at least not those 3. I sighed as I started up the car. "When will they ever learn?" with that, I headed back to the compound having had enough for one day. Upon entering my quarters, I noticed how quiet it was, I then walked into my room to find that Kira was actually asleep. A small smile made its way to my face as I looked down upon her. "Kira…you poor thing. Sigh. You shouldn't have to deal with all of this" I set down on the edge of the bed and placed my hand on top of her forehead. She was still hot. I wish that she would stop getting sick like this. I got up and went into the kitchen and came back out with a wet cloth. I placed it on her forehead, it seemed to work in cooling her down because the moment that it touched her skin, her body seemed to relax. Pulling up a chair, I sat down and watched her as she slept, eventually getting tired myself, I fell asleep in the chair with the image of a sleeping Kira in my mind.

**Nobodies POV**

**Two days later~**

"GRR…I HATE THIS!!!" Kyo shouted as he stood in the living room. Everyone watched as he raged on and on.

"Okay, what's wrong with him again?" it was a young boy with black and white hair.

"Haru, can't you get us in to see Kira?" Shigure asked looking down at the young boy. He shrugged his shoulders and gave a tired sigh. "I dunno, I mean I could get in trouble for doing something like that" "SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU EVER CARED ABOUT GETTING INTO TROUBLE!?" Kyo shouted as he stomped over to Haru, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. "YOU'RE JUST MESSING AROUND WITH US! NOW WILL YOU GET US IN OR NOT!?" he shouted in his face. Haru seemed to become a bit dark and his attitude seemed to change a bit. "Grr…I said I dunno! Or don't you get that you dumb cat!!!" THUD. "not in my house you don't, remember what happened last time?" "what happened?" Haru asked as he looked around. "you just got done agreeing to help us get in to see Kira" "oh yeah" "But, only after Tohru has made her visit to see her" Shigure said standing up and escorting her to the door. "Now Tohru, why don't you go and pay her a visit?"

At the Sohma Compound~

At the Sohma compound, Kira lays in bed staring endlessly up at the dark blue ceiling. She was still trying to get over her cold that she had had. Her nose began to tingle as she felt a sneeze coming on. "a…ah…a-a-achoo!...mmm…" Hatori came in after that and looked down at her with sympathy. Coming over, he had his hand to her forehead, pulling it back about 5 seconds later. "Hm…your temperature has gone down a bit, but it's still there. I'll go and fix you some soup"

**YOUR POV**

He got up to walk away, but you caught his sleeve before her could go. "Hm? What is it Kira?" he asked, wondering if something was wrong. "…mmm…" that was all that you could say unfortunately. He put on a small smile and said, "It's alright Kira, I'm not going anywhere. Here" he said, pulling something from behind his back. He watched in intrigue as your eyes lit up a bit, it was your deck of cards. **but I thought…I left them back at…** "this should keep you busy. Catch" he said gently tossing them to you. You caught them with ease and gave a gracious sigh.

**HATORI'S POV**

You watched with intrigue as her eyes lit up at the site of her deck of cards. She had forgotten them at Shigure's house. She was obviously happy to see them again, but you didn't know why they were so important to her. "A-ah-ah-choo!!!" POOF.

**Oh no** "I'm guessing that you're not going to be turning back for a little while are you?" you asked looking at her now small form. She shook her head no. Considering the fact that she's sick and has so much stress built up, she probably won't change back for at least another hour. "Well, come on then" you said, holding your hands out for her to jump into. Just as expected, she did and was now crawling up onto your shoulder. You let out a light chuckle as she tried to find a comfortable spot on top of your shoulder. After she was situated, you returned to the kitchen to finish her soup. About 15 minutes later. Knock knock. You walked to the door, opening it to find Tohru. "Hello Miss Honda, how may I help you?"

"Um, I'm here to see Kira. You did say that I could visit her once I was feeling better"

"You're right, I did didn't I? Please, come in" you said, moving to the side to allow her entrance. "I'm sorry, but she is feeling a little under the weather at the moment" you told her as you gestured to your shoulder where Kira sat.

"Oh, um, maybe I should have come at another time then" she said getting up to leave, you stopped her though by letting out a light chuckle.

"Tell me, Shigure and the others put you up to this didn't they?" after you said that, she started to blush. "Don't worry Miss Honda, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. To be honest, I wouldn't expect any less from Shigure so it's alright" you looked at her, remembering something. "Tohru, could you do me a favor?" she nodded her head.

"Yes, of course" you reached into your pocket, pulling out a letter and handing it to her.

"Could you give this to Shigure?"

"Oh, of course, I'd be glad to"

"Oh and Tohru, tell Shigure that it's important?"

"Alright, bye Hatori" with that she left, leaving you and Kira to yourselves.

**Back at Shigure's house~**

"So is she alright?"

"How is she?"

"What happened?"

"Is she any better?"

"What's going on?"

"Come on, tell us" they all began bombarding Tohru with questions as soon as she entered the house.

"Please, one at a time" they all started to calm down waiting eagerly for Tohru to tell them the news about Kira. "I really couldn't tell if she was doing any better or not, but apparently she is sick right now"

"SICK!? What do you mean sick!?" Kyo shouted.

"Well it seems that she isn't feeling well, I mean was in her animal form when I saw her"

"WHAT!?" they all shouted, then Shigure piped in.

"Hm, it's worse than I thought" he said this more to himself than to the others. Tohru them remembered the letter that Hatori had given her for Shigure.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here, Hatori wanted me to give this to you" she said handing the letter to Shigure.

"Hm? What's this?" he asked looking at it for a moment.

"He said that it's important" Tohru told him.

**SHIGURE'S POV**

**Hm, a letter…Hatori normally only sends me a letter when it's something serious. And since he said that it's important, then that means that I should probably read this alone** "I'll be in my study if anyone needs me" you then left for your study, closing the door behind you. You sat down in your chair and opened the letter.

_Dear Shigure,_

_As you probably already know, this letter is very important. Do not let the others see or read this. Kira's meeting with Akito shall be in two days time. On the day of the meeting, I shall make a visit with Kira to your house. Tell Yuki and Kyo that upon receiving this letter, there shall be no fighting of any kind during the two days before the visit. I will find out if there is any, and if so they shall not see her. If it makes you feel any better, she seems to be doing a little bit better, though at the moment she is trying to get over a cold. Really my only concern is when she goes to meet Akito. I have a bad feeling that it won't go over too well. Also, regrettably for Yuki, Ayame had returned from his little vacation and will undoubtedly be paying all of you a visit. It also means that there will be no fighting with Ayame from either Yuki or Kyo, otherwise they can forget about seeing Kira. Well, I must be going and Shigure, please behave?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hatori Sohma~_

That is what the letter read. **Hm, well this should be interesting that is for sure** with that you got up out of your chair and tucked the litter into your shirt. You left the room to go find Yuki and Kyo. You found them in the living room actually acting civilized. **heh, this won't last long** you thought to yourself as you prepared to tell them the news. "Well, Yuki, Kyo, there is something that I must tell you both. Hatori left a few instructions in his letter and I think I should tell both of you now. He said that he will be bringing Kira with him in two day for a visit, but…there is to be no fighting starting now. He said if there is, then he will not bring Kira and that neither one of you will be seeing her-" you were cut off.

"WHAT!?" Kyo shouted madly.

"Please let me finish. He also said that Ayame is back from vacation and will likely be paying us a visit. If he does, there is to be no fighting with him either, that means both of you." You finished, awaiting both of their responses. "You have to be kidding me, you're not serious are you Shigure?" Yuki questioned.

"I'm afraid so Yuki, now I'd suggest that starting now, both of you behave, is that clear?" you asked, but no response. "I said, is that clear?" you asked raising your voice slightly to get their attention.

"Yes Shigure…" they answered together.

**Two days later~**

"Come on Kira, let's go" Hatori said as he gently took your hand into his. After he got you in the car and properly situated, he started the car and drove off towards Shigure's house. You really had no clue what to expect when you got there, but you figured that you would find out when you arrived.

**Fast Forward**

"Alright, we're here" he said, stopping the car and getting out. When he got to your side, he opened the door and unbuckled you. He then took your hand and lead you inside. "Hello Shigure, I hope that all has been well?" he asked as you hid behind him.

"Yes, it has, please come in Hari" Shigure moved out of the way to let the two of you in. The moment that both of you were inside, Yuki and Kyo both came running down the stairs, or at least Kyo did anyways.

"Kira, you're back!" he shouted with joy, though you made no sign of moving. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked a little concerned.

"…"

"Go on Kira, it's alright" Hatori said as he gently pulled you from hiding. It did no good though because the moment he did that, you fell to your knees.

"Oh Kira's back-w-whoa!" THUD. POOF.

"AH! TOHRU!!!" Kyo shouted in frustration.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said as she got up off of Kyo. You let out a little laugh.

"Huh? What? You think this is funny!?" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo-" Yuki started, but he was cut off.

"No Yuki, wait" Hatori told him as they watched you and Kyo. You laughed again.

"What's so funny!? HUH!?" you still laughed. "STOP LAUGHING!" problem was you couldn't stop laughing, and you laughed till you started coughing.

"Oh no, come on, not again" Kyo started to panic.

"Hatori, shouldn't you do something?" Yuki asked looking to Hatori for an answer.

"Just wait Yuki, wait and watch" Hatori knew what he was doing.

"Come on, stop coughing. Please, stop coughing? Come on, I said please" Kyo whined as he climbed on you some. You grabbed a hold of him and hugged him close to you. As Hatori had predicted, the coughing started to lessen and you started to breathe normally again, all while still holding onto Kyo. "Huh? What the?" Kyo questioned, not understanding what just happened. You smiled at him, then POOF. He was back to normal with your head against his chest and your arms around his waist. (let's just say he still has his pants on ok?) the others watched with surprise as Kyo slowly wrapped his own arms around you into an embrace. "I'm sorry Kira" Kyo said apologizing.

"I'm sorry too" Yuki said as he slowly made his way towards you. You hugged Kyo tighter, not wanting to look at Yuki at the moment. Kyo could feel something wet hit his chest. When he looked down, he saw that they were tears, your tears. His eyes softened as he saw this. Kyo gave you a little squeeze.

"Hey, it's alright, ok?" he said as he gave you a small smile.

"I'm sorry to cut things short, but Kira, we should get going now. We needn't be late." You followed Hatori's instructions and waved good bye to Kyo, you then headed out the door with Hatori and Shigure.

**Back at the Sohma compound~**

"Alright Kira, now remember if you need us just call for Shigure and we'll be in there in a second" Hatori told you as the three of you entered Akito's chambers. "Good afternoon Akito, I hope that you are feeling well?" Hatori asked as he kneeled before Akito. As he turned towards us, he stopped to glare at you, it sent shivers down your spine. This made him grin.

"I see that you have brought our little striped friend as requested. Now, both of you shoe" he said wanting them out of the room. GULP. "Now, I should think it best that we start off on even terms, wouldn't you agree…" you nodded your head hesitantly, then WHAM. THUD. "Now, I hope I've made myself clear. You see, I do not appreciate something being **thrown** at my HEAD! Is that understood?"

"…" you stayed silent.

"I said is. That. Understood!?" he said grabbing your wrist and pulling you up to face him. You nodded your head vigorously. "Good" he said as he threw you to the ground. "Now, there are a few rules that you should be aware of little tiger. 1.) There is to be NO throwing ANYTHING at me what so ever. 2.) My word is law. 3.) I am the head of this family and you **shall** treat me with respect. 4.) If I tell you to do something, you are to do it. And 5.) Brake any of these rules, and there will be consequences. Are we clear?" he was right in your face now. You nodded your head, afraid to be hit again. "Good girl, but you did not say anything. So, let's try this again, now say something" you looked down, not being able to say anything. He then picked you up by your shirt, bringing you face to face with him. "I said SAY SOMETHING!"

"S-s-so-me-th-th-thi-ing"

"Why you little!" SLAP. THUD. The slap that he had just given you echoed throughout the room as you lay on the ground. "You think you're funny, don't you!?" he said, while pressing his foot down on top of the side of your face. "Do you find it funny, mocking me!?" he pressed harder, causing you pain. "Grr…" THUD. He kicked you in the face, causing you to go sliding back a couple feet.

"…Mmm…" he glared at you as you lay there on the floor.

"Get out of my sight…" he said, his glare never leaving you. You didn't budge. "I said…GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" he yelled, braking a nearby vase, sending the pieces everywhere, along with a few embedding themselves in your arms and legs. A few pieces managed to find their way to your face. "Now…get out!!!" you slowly started to get up, shakily making your way to the door. Once you got the door open, you collapsed onto the floor having Hatori and Shigure running to your side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fruits Basket**

**~Another Tiger~**

**Chapter 6**

**Fast Forward**

**Back at Shigure's house~**

Hatori and Shigure burst through the door holding Kira in their arms. "Yuki, get a blanket, quickly" Hatori ordered. Yuki ran off immediately to go and get one, coming back in about 15 seconds. "Kyo! GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Hatori yelled. "Yuki, where is Tohru?"

"She went to get groceries" Yuki answered as Kyo landed in front of the steps.

"What'd you w…Kira!" he said, running over to you and the others. He looked at you closely and noticed something. "You took her to see Akito…didn't you…" Hatori could tell that Kyo was upset to find this out.

"I was ordered to, I had no choice in the matter" Hatori said, in hopes of maybe calming him down just a little bit.

"GRR…I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!" he shouted starting to get up, but you caught his hand, gritting your teeth as the pieces of glass embedded themselves further into your skin.

"…n-n-no…" you said, your eyes filled with tears.

"Yuki, lay the blanket out here, so that is underneath her" Hatori said, placing you down onto the blanket once it was settled. Kyo just sighed and sat down beside you, his hand still in yours. "Alright, first things first. We need to get that glass out" your body tensed at this, only increasing your current pain.

**Fast Forward**

**KYO'S POV**

I set there holding her hand the entire time. I still remember when Hatori had to get the glass out of her face. Ouch. I could hear her whine as Hatori removed each piece. Hatori decided to leave her in our hands while he went to have a word with Akito. Right now, she was fast asleep on a big blue blanket with cuts and bruises all over, though Hatori placed bandages over the cuts. I just sat there and watched her as she slept. "You really do care about her, don't you Kyo?" it was Shigure and surprisingly, he was being very serious.

"What'd you mean?" my voice was low, I never took my eyes off of Kira.

"You heard me Kyo, you care about her, don't you?" he asked once more.

"So, what if I do, she is my friend after all, and besides, aren't friends supposed to care about each other?" I asked grinning because I knew that I had gotten Shigure good with that one.

"Well…yes, but…oh you little sneak" Shigure said.

"I'm going to take her up to her room, we don't need Tohru tripping over her" you said, carefully picking Kira up in the blanket and carrying her upstairs. You opened her door and walked over to her bed, gently placing her down upon it. You could see her body relax at the feeling of a nice soft bed underneath of her.

**Fast Forward**

**Two weeks later**

**SHIGURE'S POV**

You decided to go upstairs and check on Kira and Kyo. Upon opening her door, you found something that you didn't expect, Kyo was knelt on the floor holding her hand with his head on her bed asleep. You smiled at this and went over to him. A thought popped into your head. You carefully picked Kyo up and laid him down next to Kira on the bed. You knew that if Kyo continued to sleep on the floor, then he would be sore by morning. Only thing was, you knew that there would be hell to pay when he woke up. "Well, I better skidattel" and with that, you were off.

**YOUR POV**

You woke up feeling someone beside you, unknown to you, they were also waking up at exactly the same time. You opened your eyes, to come face to face with Kyo's. You gasped jumping back and falling off of the bed. The same time, "AH!!!" Kyo yelled and fell off of the bed. THUD. THUD. "GRR…SHIGURE!!!" **uh oh, this isn't going to be good.**

"…mmm…" at this point, Kyo had already run out of the room and down the hall.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" you heard Kyo yell downstairs. You tried to get up, but you fell back down, your feet tangled in the sheets. You kicked the sheets off of you and stood up painfully. You raced down the hall and down the steps, tripping over yourself occasionally. You then came across Kyo trying to beat Shigure senseless. You pulled on Kyo's arm, trying to get him to stop, but it was hopeless. You then covered Shigure's face with the upper half of your body, shielding it from Kyo's wrath. The only problem was, in doing so, you accidentally received a punch to the shoulder. It caused a tear to fall onto Shigure's face.

"…Kira…?" Shigure's small voice came, though you did not answer.

"K-Kira…I…I didn't…I didn't mean to…to…" he didn't finish as you fell on top of Shigure (not his face, but his neck/chest). Shigure caught you as you fell, he then held you close to him as he set up and whispered into your ear.

"Thank you Kira." Shigure then looked up at Kyo. "Go to your room Kyo" surprisingly enough, Kyo actually listened without even saying a word.

**Fast Forward**

**LATER**

Shigure sat at the kitchen table, Hatori cleaning the cuts on his face. "Now why don't you tell me, what started all of this?" Hatori asked as he continued to fix up Shigure. Shigure looked to the open kitchen door, seeing you washing dishes and putting them away. He let out a sigh and started to explain.

**Fast Forward**

**After Explanation**

Hatori nodded in understanding, though still a little unsure of Shigure. He started to get up, when he heard something in the kitchen break. Upon entering, he found a broken plate along with you on the floor, one hand on your shoulder, the other on your stomach. "Kira, are you alright?" he asked, helping you up a bit. You pushed Hatori away as you coughed a few times, feeling something coming up your throat. A vomiting sound was heard as you hurled it up on the floor. Hatori then understood exactly why you pushed him away, it was because you didn't want to get him all yucky with the stuff. Hatori had a small smile of understanding on his face as he held your hair back for you. **This is Akito's doing** he thought to himself as he looked down at you. This caused his smile to fade into a sad one. Shigure then came in to see what was wrong, and upon finding it he wasn't too pleased. Hatori looked up at Shigure, "I would take her back with me, but I don't think that it would be such a good idea, having her that close to Akito" Shigure whined at this.

"Well that's good, I don't want you taking my little Kira away from me again" his voice was childish, which upset Hatori a bit.

"Shigure, please act your age, right now that is what Kira needs, not an adult trying to act like a child" he knew that it hurt Shigure to hear that, but he had to hear it. Hatori got up and got his medicine bag. He came back in with a needle and a bottle of liquid. "I hate doing this, but I have no choice…" he said sadly as he filled the needle up and made his way over to you. He sat down beside you, taking you by the hand and turning your arm over. He looked at you with sad eyes, seeing as he hated doing this to you. You gave him a nod, telling him that you understood and that it was alright. "I'm sorry Kira" he said as the needle went through, piercing your skin and allowing the liquid to be injected into your body. Right on cue, you could feel it starting to work. You could feel it making your body tired, you could feel it starting to get heavy, and your breathing start to ease up a bit. Then…nothing.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Sorry that it's a bit short, but I hope everyone likes it. Please send me reviews, letting me know your thoughts on it. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fruits Basket**

**~Another Tiger~**

**Chapter 7**

**No One's POV**

**One Month Later**

Shigure sat at his writing desk, talking quietly to Hatori. Although, the discussion wasn't very thrilling in Shigure's eyes, though it wasn't for Hatori either. Shigure sat there for a moment, letting out a solemn sigh, "I just don't understand Hari…Akito…he knows full well what will happen. Just think what Yuki and Kyo will do when they find out." He held his head in frustration, remembering their meeting earlier that day.

~"_I don't care! It will happen" Akito calmed himself for a moment as his voice turned threatening and evilly malicious. "That is…unless you want her to be sent away? Hm? Faraway, where you'll never see her again? And we ALL know what would happen then…now don't we?" the smirk was still imprinted in both Shigure and Hatori's minds_~

"I don't like it anymore than you do Shigure…but…it's still Akito's orders and I'd rather not see any harm come to her" Hatori's voice sounded, relieving himself of a sad emotion. His eyes drifted to the living room as he slid the door open a crack. He watched the others sitting on the floor. His eyes traveling to each one, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru…and finally Kira. They all looked so happy and content as they played cards together. Quietly closing the door back, he turned his gaze toward Shigure's slumped form. "It will be best if we do it first thing tomorrow…I suppose…she'll just have to get used to things" he turned his head toward the door upon hearing yelling. After opening the door, Hatori found that he wasn't too happy.

**The Next Day**

**Shigure's POV**

Sigh. **I still can't believe Akito is making her do this…it's just not fair** I thought as I turned to Hatori. "How do you think things are going in there?" I asked, referring to the room in front of us.

"She should be fine, in fact, she should be done any minute" he said, turning his attention back in the direction of the door. Then, not a minute later, she came out, her hands in front of her as she looked up. I smiled at her as I opened my arms.

"Kira" she ran to me, throwing her arms around my neck. Hatori turned his attention to the man that now stood in front of us.

"So..how did she do?" he asked, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well, in my professional opinion, I'd say that she did fairly well. Though, if I may be frank, she may need a bit of help with a few subjects, but over all, she did fairly well" he finished, a slight smile on his face as he looked toward Kira. "I hope to be seeing her soon in the next few days or so" he then handed Hatori a few papers, before going back to his office and closing the door. I sighed, picking her up as I held my breath for a moment, a bit of tension building up.

"Now all we have to do is break the news to Yuki and Kyo…that should be fun" **not**

**Fast Forward**

I braced myself upon opening the door, knowing the questions and yelling that were about to come. 5….4…3..2..1…. "WHERE IN THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!?" yep, that was Kyo, the prince of fury himself.

"Now Kyo…" I didn't finish.

"WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO!? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE TAKING KIRA WITH YOU!?" Why is it always yelling with him?

"Well…" I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"As of today, Kira shall be going to school with you" Hatori did it for me, and with that, I merely waited and plugged my ears…3..2..1...

"WHAT!?!?!?" Yuki spoke up, ignoring Kyo.

"Hatori, what is the meaning of this?" I knew that Hatori would give him the truth.

"Akito ordered it, we merely took her for the testing"

**Kira's POV**

This morning, Shigure woke me up, telling me that we were going somewhere with Hatori. The next thing I know, I'm standing in front of a school for some sort of testing as Hatori put it. He explained things to me, telling me that Akito had ordered that I start school, apparently thinking it best to finish my education. Funny thing was Shigure seemed as though there was something else behind it, but I wasn't about to do anything…not after everything Akito did… I was happy to be back home after everything was finished, but I didn't expect to have all of the yelling from Kyo, why was he so made?

"What's the real reason behind this? I wanna know" Kyo acted as though there was something else to it, as if he knew there was something that I didn't. I didn't see the glance that Hatori gave toward me, since my attention was on Kyo at the moment. Was there really something else behind this, something that they haven't told me? I don't understand…

"Kyo, please, that's enough, Akito ordered it, not me" Kyo growled in anger.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANNA KNOW WHY!?" Kyo was stopped by a kick to the face.

"Stop it Kyo…just stop" Yuki's gaze landed on me as he said this, staring at me.

**what is going on?** that was the question that kept going in my head. I looked at everyone, perhaps for some answer of sorts, but I found that I couldn't find one. Shigure remained quiet as Yuki looked at me, Hatori…Hatori wouldn't look at me for some reason, I guess maybe afraid that something would come out that shouldn't. I looked down, before raising my head and moving forward to go to my room. You see, I also knew what school would bring…and I wasn't exactly looking forward to it, it scared me, so I went to my room, closing the door behind me. I then gave a quiet sigh as I laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, eventually falling asleep in my bed.

**Back Downstairs**

It was silent for a moment before someone spoke up "Why do I feel as though this involves more than you're letting on?" it was Yuki, his voice calm, but slightly edgy maybe. "What did Akito tell you? I know he said something that has to do with Kira" Hatori remained silent, no words escaping him, so Yuki turned to Shigure with a deadly serious face and voice. "Tell me" he looked like he was going to brake.

"I..I don't want my Kira taken away" he whined like a child, crying those tears of his. "Oh Hari, I just can't do it"

"And you call yourself an adult" Shigure sighed as he held his head, seriousness coming to term.

"He…made a threat" he covered his face upon hearing Hatori let out a sigh of frustration.

"Well since you've already told them that much, it can't be helped. To make it easier, either follow orders or deal with consequence" a simple answer was all that he gave, although of course Kyo wasn't too pleased.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US NOTHIN'!"

"That's the point Kyo" man Hatori is just great isn't he? He paused for a moment though before continuing. "Besides, I don't need the two of you to be worrying about anything else. All that you have to do is keep things…how should I say this? Civil? At school" Yuki just blinked.

"I hope you're joking, nothing is 'civil' with that stupid cat" he said pointing at Kyo.

"You wanna run that by me again rat boy!?"

"Stupid..cat" A sigh came from Shigure.

"THAT'S IT, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!!!" Hatori ignored them as he stood up.

"I'm going to check on Kira" and with that he headed upstairs as Yuki and Kyo continued to fight, leaving Shigure to deal with the mess.

KNOCK KNOCK

…...

No answer so he opened the door. "Kira I…" he stopped upon seeing her asleep on her bed, eyes closed, her arm over her stomach as she lay there. "Hm" he walked forward, pulling the covers up to her chin before placing a hand on her forehead, slightly warm. "Sick again I see"

"Is there a problem Hatori?"

"Hm?" he turned around to find Tohru standing there in the doorway.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked again. He shook his head slightly.

"She's sick again it seems" he whipped a piece of hair out of Kira's face, putting it behind her ear, though what Tohru said next caused him to pause.

"She's…like Akito..isn't she? She gets sick easily"

"What?" he paused "In a way, I suppose you're right, in a sence" she nodded before asking a question again.

"But why is she so sick all of the time?"

"I really do not know Tohru" he left the room, returning with a wet cloth, placing it on Kira's head, cooling her off a bit. "I should be going, there are things to be done" he looked down at Kira once more before walking out the door, but not before leaving a sheet of paper on her nightstand.

**3 Days Later**

"And here is our class, class 2 D" Tohru's voice was cheerful like always. I stayed quiet as always, hiding behind Kyo as we entered, whispers could be heard.

"Who's that?"

"Don't tell me she's another transfer?"

"Is she a new student?"

"I wonder what her name is?"

"She's kind of cute" I held onto Kyo's sleeve causing him to look down at me.

"Wha…oh" I then had people coming up to me starting to ask questions left and right.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"You another Sohma?"

"How old are you?"

"Where'd you go to school?"

"Are you single?" That did it.

"JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" I'd have to say at least half of the guys wet their pants from that as they scurried back to their sets. "That's better" he looked down at me with a cocky grin, this caused me to smile slightly. That's when the teacher came in.

"Ok class, settle down. We have a new student, Kira Sohma, so be nice" the class started whispering again. "Now…you may sit next to..Takashi Tachito, Takashi please raise your hand" I watched as a boy with black hair and blue eyes raised his hand, I quietly walked to the desk beside him, wishing I could be near Yuki, Kyo, or Tohru.

"Hi, I'm Takashi" he said smiling at me with his hand extended, I didn't lift a finger, nor did I say a word as I looked down. He lowered his hand slowly. "You don't talk much do you?" I was silent as I looked down, staring at my hands as the teacher spoke. "I see…" Eventually, the bell for lunch rang, allowing everyone to go. I sat there waiting for everyone to leave so I could go with Kyo or Yuki, even Tohru, but found that I couldn't move.

"K-Kyo?" I called from my seat, still unable to move.

"What's wrong? Come on, let's go" a few tears started to fall. He walked over to me. "H-hey, stop the crying! What's wrong?" I tried to move from my seat once more, but couldn't, so he came and took a look at it. "Crap" he sighed as he looked down at me. "One of the oldest pranks in the book, but still a pain in the ass" I gave him a questionable look causing him to sigh again. "They put glue on your seat" Great…


End file.
